Un pequeño ataque de hormonas
by xjapan
Summary: Las gemelas México se encuentran con Japón después de sus respectivos partidos en el mundial todo va bien hasta que un pequeño accidente hace que Lucia y Kiku se den cuenta que ya no son niños MEXIPAN insinuacion de USAMEX


Un pequeño ataque de hormonas

One shot

Capitulunico

Malditas hormonas ay Norte , eso pensaba Adela al ver la tierna pero comprometedora situación en la que se encontraba su hermanita Lucia y su amigo japonés

Adela - y todo por esas mugres cubetas

_Flashback_

AAdela y Lucia caminaban por los corredores del estadio del Maracaná después de felicitar al piojo Herrera y al resto de la selección mexicana por su victoria contra Camerun , bueno Lucia los había felicitado y Adela además de felicitarlos los amenazo con dejarlos sin comer si no ganaban el siguiente partido

Lucia - Sur no debiste haber amenazado al piojo ya los muchachos

Adela -tranquilisate Norte si no los intimido un poco de enconchan

Lucia -aun así no creo que sea buena idea he y creo que veo a alguien ya se quien es ¡ hola Kiku!

El japones también las había visto esbozo una pequeña sonrisa hizo un enorme esfuerzo ya que llevaba cargando un par de pesadas cubetas en cada mano

Kiku- konishiwa Lucia san ,Adela san

Lucia- ¿como estas amigo?

Kiku- un poco nervioso quizá

Justamente cuando estaba a punto de acercarse a ellas el pobre japonés se resbaló y toda el agua de las cubetas se le callo encima pero la cosa no término ahí Lucia se acerco a el sumamente preocupada y término tropezándose con sus propios pies callendo encima del japonés y para colmo de males para cuando esta abrió los ojos se encontró con la mas a mm como decirlo encantadora imagen de Japon. El chico estaba totalmente empapado de la cabeza a los pies y debido a esto el uniforme futbolístico que llevaba puesto se aderio a su piel sacado a la luz el bien formado cuerpo del nipón

Fin del flashback

Adela- genial no más esto faltaba y justamente hoy esta mensa tenía que darse cuenta que ya no es una escuincla

La pobre mexicana sureña no sabía que hacer su hermana y su amigo se miraban el uno a la otra completamente sonrojados y la mexicana norteña se mordía los labios como intentando reprimir algo, Adela miraba para todos lados pues no quería que nadie los viera así

Adela- ok tengo que hacer algo aunque debo reconocer que Japón no esta nada mal no no no no puedo pensar en eso caramba en primer lugar yo ya tengo novio en segundo lugar este esta apartado para mi hermana y en tercer lugar no puedo permitir que los vean así

La chica tenia en mente tres seriesisimos problemas que pasarían si alguien los veía en esa situación

Problema serio numero uno

Si España o China (este ultimo había ido de colado) los veían así tendrían que escuchar la clásica charlita y no era que Sur fuera una buena hermana si no que quería salvar su pellejo pues ya había escuchado la charla antes y no quería escucharla de nuevo

Problema serio numero dos

Si alguien como Argentina o Prusia veían a sus amigos así seguramente los chantajearían y no ya bastantes problemas tenia en su casa como para aguantar un chantaje de esos dos

Problema serio numero tres

Y el mas importante Kiku tenia una hermana mayor que el Vietnam ( quien al igual que China se coló para apoyar a su hernanito en el mundial) y no quería imaginarse el escándalo aun recordaba el escándalo que hizo Alice cuando ella y Alfred hacían el tradicional intercambio de camisetas

El punto era que tenia que hacer algo para separar a esos y justamente cuando se le había ocurrido algo vio algo con lo que no contaba su hermana se había acurrucado al japonés como un gatito y este bastante sonrojado acariciaba su cabello con una linda e inocente sonrisa en su rostro

Kiku- eres muy bonita Lucia chan

Lucia - y tu eres muy lindo Kiku

Adela- no puede ser se tenían que enamorar en este preciso momento y para acabarla de amolar apenas se dieron cuenta ok tengo una idea Norte Japón necesito hablar con ustedes"bonita manera de madurar virgensita perdoname"

Bueno Adela iba a darles la charlita si amigos Sur era una buena hermana y una buena amiga después de todo

Fin

Hola primero que nada aclarar que hetalia no me pertenece salvo las gemelas México , la verdad que me gusta mucho esta pareja rara no se porque espero les haya gustado este improvisado one shot nos leemos


End file.
